El que quiera entender que entienda
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Songfic R/S Sirius reflexiona sobre los prejucios que tuvo y que hicieron que perdiera a Remus. Ahora decide ir a buscarle para ser feliz. Slash


Hola! Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un songfic, y por fin encontré una canción que me inspirase. Es una canción de un gran grupo, Mägo de Oz, y se llama "El que quiera entender que entienda" Espero que la disfruten mucho. Besos.  
  
***No me pertenece ningún personaje, y no gano nada, ok?***  
  
El que quiera entender, que entienda  
  
Habían pasado muchos años desde que le había conocido. Era tan sólo un niño cuando le vio por primera vez. Estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y todavía no conocía a nadie. Pero no tenía miedo, él siempre había caído bien a la gente de su edad, era guapo, simpático y tenía carisma. Y en el colegio las cosas no iban a cambiar, o eso creía, porque cuando le vio, por primera vez, se sintió titubear. Notó como le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque no quería parecer un idiota, no ante él. Por supuesto no lo sabía, pero con tan sólo once años ya se había enamorado de Remus Lupin.  
  
Cuánto he de esperar  
  
para al fin poder hallar  
  
la otra mitad de mí  
  
que me acompañe a vivir.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo, años enteros, no le había dado importancia a ese sentimiento. No creía que se tuviese que preocupar por el simple hecho de que con Remus se sentía mejor que con los demás. Con James se lo pasaba en grande, y con Peter también, pero él era algo distinto. Con Moony le gustaba hasta estudiar, era una sensación muy agradable, a su lado se sentía protegido, y a la vez que tenía que proteger.  
  
Nadé tiempo en un mar  
  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
  
No se puede ocultar  
  
el perfume de una flor...  
  
Y con el tiempo, al pasar tantos ratos juntos, los pequeños detalles le hicieron ir dándose cuenta de que sentía algo especial. Y cuanto más se preocupaba por lo que sentía, más se refugiaba en las chicas. Y ninguna le valía, ninguna le hacía sentir como Remus. Todas le decían que le querían, y nunca sintió nada. A veces lástima cuando las dejaba. Con el tiempo se fue formando una fama de conquistador, y se sentía reconfortado en ella. Los chicos le admiraban, y las chicas le odiaban y le amaban a la vez. No quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si esa gente se enterara de sus sentimientos. Le llamarían de todo, dejaría de ser popular para ser el objeto de burlas del colegio. Y no iba a pasar por eso, confiaba en que algún día se enamoraría de una chica, y se lo podría contar a Lupin, y éste le felicitaría, porque para algo eran amigos.  
  
Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
  
cuánto sonreír,  
  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
  
que me disfraza de normal.  
  
Durante años se había maldecido por lo que había hecho aquel día. Eran finales de séptimo, Hogwarts se acababa ya, y aunque se sentía destrozado, confiaba en que tal vez no volver a ver a Moony tan a menudo le ayudaría a superarlo. Pero todo salió al revés de cómo debía pasar. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era una tarde de sábado, en la que hacía bastante sol. Los exámenes habían pasado ya, y en unos días sabrían los resultados. Y luego tendrían que afrontar el mundo de adultos. Esa tarde, Remus había ido al lago con él. Iban a jugar a las cartas. James estaba con Lily, y Peter estaba jugando con unos chicos de quinto a ajedrez. Así que se fueron los dos solos. Y allí, bajo un árbol, Moony le había confesado que le quería. Y aunque había sentido ganas de decirle que también le quería y besarlo, se limitó a gritarle que él no era así, que no quería amigos así con él, y que no quería volver a verle. Las peores pesadillas de Lupin se habían hecho realidad. Y sus propias pesadillas empezaron ese mismo día.  
  
Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés,  
  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
  
y poder tener  
  
alguien en que apoyarme  
  
alguien en quien volcar  
  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...  
  
Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ya había estado demasiados años sólo en aquella sucia celda. Recordaba con todo detalle el momento en que se había vuelto a reunir con su Remus, con el hijo de James, sus amigos y el sucio traidor de Peter al lado. Se habían abrazado, porque ambos lo necesitaban, sin decirse nada de aquélla tarde. Pero ahora se lo diría. Estaba transformado en perro, cerca de donde vivía Moony. Le iba a dar una sorpresa, le pediría perdón por haber sido tan idiota, y si él aceptaba, sería feliz por primera vez. Sin miedo a lo que piensen los demás.  
  
No más miedo a entregar  
  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
  
no más miedo a acariciar  
  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.  
  
Y a la mierda con  
  
el armario y el diván  
  
si hay que luchar,  
  
luchar es educar. Que en asuntos del corazón  
  
no hay reglas de dos,  
  
que somos distintos, somos iguales  
  
no más guetos... ¡alza la voz!  
  
Ahora estaba abrazado a él. Le había perdonado. Seguía siendo tan bondadoso como siempre, y a partir de entonces nada iba a cambiar. Hasta el final iban a estar juntos. Y no volverían a desconfiar el uno del otro. Porque con una vez sobra, no iba a volver a pasar por ese calvario de pensar que la persona que amaba era un traidor. Y lo peor es que tal vez por eso mismo había dudado de él, porque aunque no pensaba que Peter fuera capaz, sentía todavía rencor por Lupin. Rencor porque le amaba, y porque él también lo hacía. Aunque como se dio cuenta más tarde, pensando en Azcaban, Remus no tenía culpa de que el amor hubiera surgido. Y él mismo tampoco la tenía.  
  
Y cuando llegue el final,  
  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
  
yo te esperaré, mientras, vive  
  
y lucha por tener  
  
derecho a elegir  
  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir.  
  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
  
y no como deberías ser.  
  
Ya no tenía prejuicios. Se había dado cuenta de que el odio por lo diferente sólo desencadenaba sufrimiento. Por prejuicios contra los muggles, Voldemort había matado a cientos de personas, y por prejuicios hacía lo que él mismo era, Sirius Black había estado a punto de perder a la única persona que había amado.  
  
Y volveré a buscarte  
  
allí hasta donde estés,  
  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
  
y poder tener  
  
alguien en que apoyarme  
  
alguien en quien volcar  
  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...  
  
********************************************  
  
¿Y bien? Tal vez un poco cursi, pero también quería que tuviera un doble sentido de Libertad. Porque esos prejuicios de los que hablo mantienen a mucha gente sufriendo. Así que seguiremos luchando para que algún día todos podamos ser como somos sin miedo a no ser "normales"  
  
Bueno, aparte de eso, terminaré el ritual de fanfic pidiendo los tan famosos reviews. Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer songfic.  
  
Chao  
  
Kaly Pax 


End file.
